Passed
by Kimiz
Summary: In which two former rookies might or might not have passed their jounin exams. Pointless fun.


**A/N**: Quick drabbleish story. As inspired by my finding out an hour ago that I passed Math this year. I needed 7,5. I got 7,5. I love you, professor.

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. But my passing grade does! Wooohooo!**

**Passed**

They all heard it when she found out. It was hard not to with all the screaming and jumping. Sakura stood up from her chair just in time to see her best friend running in their direction with a scroll in her hand and a frantic look in her face. She was more than happy. She was absolutely ecstatic.

"You passed?" she asked, the smile already slipping into her face.

"YES!" Ino squealed, throwing her arms up. They both screamed and hugged, jumping up and down together for a second. Ino let go of her when she spotted Kiba, and jumped on him, almost tackling him to the ground. He swayed once, but caught her in time. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and readily smashed her mouth to his. "BABY, I PASSED!" she squealed happily.

"I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN YOU! BET YOU KICKED ASS!" he screamed just as loudly.

"I TOTALLY DID TOO!" she yelled back.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" he bellowed, throwing her upwards slightly, making her squeal and laugh.

"Way to go, Ino!" Chouji congratulated from his chair.

"Welcome to the world of too much work and too little sleep." Shikamaru said smirking, getting a kick in the ribs from one of Temari's legs on his lap.

"Don't scare the girl when she hasn't even started!" she chided. "Welcome aboard, kiddo." she smiled to Ino.

She thanked them, grinning from ear to ear, she barely noticed her boyfriend dropping her legs, placing her on the ground again and wrapping his arms around her. She just babbled on about how her test had been hard as hell and how everyone had looked so skeptical and how when they had called her to the Hokage's office she had thought they would tell her to try again next year, but OH MY GOD, she had passed!

"Oh my God, oh my God, I'm so freaking happy! I had no idea! I thought I would fail, totally!"

"They always make skeptical faces." Tenten assured. "Did that in mine too. I thought they were about to kick me out of the room."

"Yeah!" Ino agreed pointing at her.

"We should totally throw a party!" Kiba suggested. She turned to him, jumping in place again.

"Yes! Yes! Party! I totally deserve it!"

She was so occupied squealing she didn't notice Naruto walking until them with his head down. She continued expressing her happiness loud enough for the whole village to hear. Her friends took one look at the other blonde, though, and frowned sympathetically. Kiba held her down so she would stop jumping, and signaled with his chin to their comrade. She looked behind her with a confused frown, which turned into a gasp. She covered her mouth, regretting all her squealing. Hinata stood up and walked until him, guiding him back to her table and gently pushing him down on the chair next to hers. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, using one of her hands to pat his hair lovingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love." she said comfortingly. "There's always next year."

"No, there isn't." he declared strongly. Her eyes widened. Their friends shared a look.

"Naruto-kun, I know it's sad, but..."

"No, Hime." he cut her off. "There isn't next year..." she opened her mouth to reason with him, but he interrupted her, lifting his head.

He was grinning even wider than Ino.

"There isn't next year because I passed!" he yelled, throwing his arms up.

Automatically all of them stood up to smother him with hugs, smothering Hinata right along, who hadn't had the chance to move. Sakura punched him for fooling them. Ino, Kiba, Lee and Tenten were doing some sort of congratulations dance. Neji was shaking his head, but smiling nonetheless. Shino sat quietly in the corner, but maybe he didn't look as gloomy as usual. Temari pushed her boyfriend into the smothering just to laugh at his disgruntled face, waving from her place and congratulating from afar. Chouji even offered him one of his cookies.

Watching from her window, Tsunade smiled at the scene. Shizune rushed in, calling her attention.

"Tsunade-sama, I've brought the reports... What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. Naruto made jounin." she commented airily, taking one final look at the congratulations party before leaving the window and walking back to her table.

"Seriously? That's great! Though..." she stopped, frowning in confusion. "Didn't Makoto-san drop by yesterday with the test grades?"

"Yes?" the Godaime encouraged, sitting on her chair and making space between the piles of paper on her desk.

"Didn't he say that Naruto-kun had failed the writing exam?"

Tsunade lifted her head and smiled.

"No."

"But I was sure..."

"He was wrong."

"Really?"

"Yes. Naruto got exactly what he needed." she said suggestively. "EXACTLY, what he needed" she repeated emphatically. Shizune opened her mouth in comprehension and smiled conspirationally.

"Right. Congratulations to him, then." she chuckled and dropped the papers on her desk, walking out of her office shaking her head.

**A/N**: Thank you to my awesomely awesome teachers who are very VERY generous correcting our tests in the end of the year, you brilliant illuminated creatures from above.


End file.
